Seth, Shut Up
by AnimaterDream
Summary: Three days until Wrestlemania 31 and tensions are high amongst everyone. When Roman sees Seth jump onto Cena like an animal he gets the message and is ready to accept the challenge. Roman is going to shut Seth up once and for all.


_**I do not own any of the characters/superstars nor do I own the W.W.E**_

**I got the idea from tonight's (3/26) Smackdown and I couldn't help but write it! I'll update **_Let Me Help You** either tomorrow or Staurday/Sunday. I'm going on spring break so be ready for stories! Yay! **_

* * *

Roman pressed Seth against a wall, his hand securely around Rollins' throat as he looked at the other men and snarled, "How dare you," He snapped as Rollin's just sat there, or leaned there, trying to get air into his lungs and smirked. That wide smirk that made people think he was an arrogant jerk but Roman knew the truth. Roman always knew the truth.

Seth sighed, "Let go of me and I'll tell you what you want to here." He said and Roman dropped his arm. He looked at Seth and glared, "You were out their riding him like an animal! You grabbed him so tightly, your head next to his, and to top off the cake… Yes to top off the cake you actually jumped on his back and rode him like he was a giant dick!" Roman yelled angrily and Seth cringed slightly before fixing his composure.

"A dick you say?" He said as he looked the other over. "I'd much rather ride someone other than Cena but as you know according to the W.W.E all I am is a coward." He said laughing. "I could never ask for what I wanted in a polite manner so as you saw I have to find other ways to get what I want.."

Roman considered Seth's argument and just laughed. "Ungrateful brat." He said as he pressed Seth against the wall of the locker room after Seth tried walking out on him. "Stay there." He ordered as he walked to the door and locked it. The show had ended so if anyone tried opening the door they would assume that someone had already locked it from the outside and no one would suspect a thing.

When Roman looked back at Seth he could see a tinge of waiting and longing. I had been such a long time since they were alone like this. Wrestlemania was only three days away and they both had been preparing wildly like the rest of the W.W.E Universe. Though they hadn't been all that far apart emotionally they barely had contact for weeks unless they were in a ring.

Tonight was the end of Reigns' patience. Seeing Seth on Cena's back like some cheap ring whore made him want to lose it right then and there. Roman knew it was a challenge. When Seth wanted something he always got it and today didn't seem like it was going to be any different from any other.

Roman focused his attention on the partially undressed man. Roman had went into the locker room so Seth was already void of the tight latex-leather looking ring gear he always wore and was in a pair of sweats instead. Roman smiled and leaned into Seth, placing a heavy and heated kiss on his chapped lips. Roman backed up and took off his vest, all the while looking at Seth with a dangerous gleam in his eye.

Seth looked so vunerable as he watched Roman strip. He was getting dangerously aroused so he reached down and grabbed the hem of his sweatpants and pulled them down slowly the same time Roman pulled down his own. Seth kicked away his pants and watched Roman as the large Samoan man came closer, effectively cutting off all rational reasoning.

There seemed to be a pause in everything before it was hot, heated, and rapidly getting hard. Roman grabbed Seth by the waist and pulled him close as he began kissing him ferociously. Seth's head spun as he kissed back, trying to dominate the kiss with his tongue but failing when Roman plunged his tongue into Seth's juicy mouth, Seth could only moan.

Things just kept happening quicker. Before either of them could think their boxers were being pulled down by each other when they broke the kiss barely; long enough to get a good breath in. Once their boxers were gone Roman reached over and dragged a hand down Seth's chest, tweaking his nipples, before grasping the others member and stroking it slowly

Seth moaned like a wanton whore and groaned as the other began stroking him just a little bit faster and turning his hand just the right way. The Samoan twisted his hand at the tip of Seth's cock and if it had not been for Roman he would be on his knees cumming. It had been such a long time since they had been with each other and even so they knew that they couldn't have sex in the conventional locker room with Wrestlemania so close, it would practically be a wish to have back pain for the days to come.

They knew it wouldn't be a good thing but neither could give themselves the time or will to car as Roman picked Seth up and laid him on one of the benches that laid in the middle of the locker room. "Roman just hurry up… Fuck me Ro!" Seth moaned as he bucked his hips up into Roman's. "I need to prep yo- "."I did that before I you came in now fuck me!" Seth interrupted, arousal fogging his eyes as Roman growled. "You little slut.." Seth smiled and bucked up again, begging once more.

Roman decided to forgo his preparing but entered one, two, three fingers quickly enough to make sure Seth was ready for his cock before lining himself up with Seth's thoroughly abused hole. Roman snapped his hips into Rollin's and groaned as Seth moaned like a whore. "Fuck me Ro! Fuck me you sexy- god fuck me with that sexy cock of yours!" He yelled as Roman began fucking him without a care in the world.

Seth's world was limited to the pleasure he was feeling as Roman grabbed his member and began stroking it at a slightly faster pace than his hips were going but that was soon fixed as Roman began snapping his hips faster into Seth's ass, Seth moaned and Roman groaned as they worked together, Seth going back and Roman going forward, like a well oiled sex machine.

It wasn't long before Seth was demanding for Roman to let him cum. Roman was so close himself that he couldn't help but go faster even as it became a bit painful to move that quickly but within minutes, seconds, Seth was arching his back like someone was pulling an invisible bowstring and then he was screaming. Roman was shreds of sanity were lost as Seth and Roman came in unison.

There was a short lived after math of Roman pulling out and cleaning up to a barely plausible standard before Roman laid down on the floor and Seth crawled into his arms and yawned. Seth looked up at Roman and sighed, "Roman."

"Yeah?"

"We need to leave…"

"Seth?"

"Yeah?:

"Shut up."

"Okay."

Then they slept until one of the staff found them in the locker room dressing some odd hours later.

* * *

**Review, Favorite, and Follow! It'll make me write faster!**

**(No pressure :P )**


End file.
